


something about fairy lights

by amyzers



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, fairy lights are so pretty i want them, fluff is also good for the heart, misana is good for the heart, theyre so soft im gonna cry, this is misana fluff if you didn't get that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyzers/pseuds/amyzers
Summary: they share the night with cookies and fairy lights
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76
Collections: #GGFLASHFIC





	something about fairy lights

**Author's Note:**

> just some quick and soft misana  
> enjoy :)

"I thought you said we were camping."

Sana grinned from the comfy makeshift cot she lied upon. "Yeah. We are."

Mina squinted at the scattered snacks on the ground and the assortment of plushies next to them. There was the fireplace too (just a video display on the TV), but somehow that fit right in with everything else. "But, we're in your room."

"I know. Just think of it as, uh, indoor camping." Sana patted the empty space beside her. "Now hurry up and come here. I spent a lot of time setting this up."

Mina shook her head and smiled as she tested the waters of the bundle of blankets, delicately taking her seat beside the love of her life. "This is ridiculous."

"And?" 

"And what?"

Sana leaned her shoulder against Mina's, batting her eyelashes. "This is ridiculous and?"

"And I love it." Mina tucked a loose strand of hair behind Sana's ear and kissed her on the cheek. "And I love you. Thank you."

"I love you too," Sana hummed. "And you're welcome. Now, pass me the cookies. I'm starving."

Mina chuckled but happily obliged. "It's only ten o'clock. Didn't you have dinner?"

"I might have forgotten to," Sana mumbled. "But, to be fair, setting up the fairy lights took longer than I thought so," she waved her cookie in the air to punctuate her point. 

Mina took a cookie herself and examined the wire that lined the edges of the ceiling. "Looks like you forgot to turn them on, too."

"Huh?" Sana looked up, expecting to see the pretty dainty lights she spent a whole hour hanging up, only to see the boring yellow light coming solely from the lamps on her two nightstands. "Oh," she pouted, "guess I did."

As Sana lamented, Mina picked up the remote and placed it in both their hands. "Well, it's not like it's too late. What color do you want?"

Sana giggled. "All of them." And she was about to click the button when Mina gently stopped her.

"Wait, give me a second." With some reluctance, Mina quickly got up and flipped the switch to turn the lamps off. The room drowned in a subtle dark shadow, and Mina stumbled a bit on her way back, but then she got her footing and curled her fingers around the bottom of Sana's sweater. "Okay. Now."

Sana rolled her eyes adoringly, pressed the ON button, and a faint white glow illuminated the room. The sight was less than spectacular, but her jaw dropped and her mouth formed an O. 

Mina grinned from ear to ear. "You haven't even changed the colors yet."

"You're right!" Sana scrunched her shoulders up her neck. "Let's make a rainbow." And so the colors followed suit.

Red, orange, and yellow, like the sunrises they watched after the nights they didn't sleep.

Green and blue, like the grass they rested on as the sky swayed above them.

And purple, like the color of the gem that perched upon their matching rings.

It was simple, but it was magical. And as Sana wondered at all the sparkling colors, Mina stared at every single detail that decorated Sana's face, and she felt herself falling in love all over again.

Sana sighed as she pressed the last option, which set the lights to display everything at once, in alternating patterns of warm and cool colors. "I feel like I'm in space."

Mina furrowed her brows. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Why not?"

There was a glint in Mina's eyes as she swiftly took control of the remote. "Because," she pressed the OFF button, "it's like pitch black in space."

"Hey!" Sana scrambled for the remote. "Give it back!"

Mina hid the remote behind her back and pinched her nose. "Hmmm, I don't think so."

"But," Sana frowned, reaching out into blank nothing (aka random parts of Mina's body), "but I can't see anything."

Mina squinted, both from not being able to see either and to spiritually convey her reluctance. She then realized her message would not get across, so she settled with a firm, "No."

But when Sana's hands found their way to Mina's cheeks and pinched them to oblivion, and when she jutted her bottom lip and drawled out the world's longest "Please?", Mina admitted defeat.

"Fine," she surrendered, "but only if you let me sleep over."

"Deal." Sana snatched the relinquished remote as fast as humanly possible and pressed the buttons. The room lit up in a kaleidoscopic rainbow. "I was gonna let you do that anyway, though."

"I know." Mina fished for another cookie, tore it in two, and offered the right half (the bigger half) to Sana. "And I was gonna stay over anyway too, but I couldn't give in for nothing."

Sana took the cookie graciously. "Fair enough."

They laughed in sync, and when they were finished wiping the crumbs from their cheeks and fingertips, Mina fluffed a blanket behind them as a substitute pillow, and they lay their heads down and stared up at the ceiling, so vibrant yet so simple it might as well have been the sky. Their hands found their way together (like they always did), and time stopped for a moment as reds, blues, greens, and purples danced across before their eyes.

Mina grinned like she was five years old. "You know, I _really_ love these fairy lights."

Sana chuckled. "Why do you think I bought them?"

"I don't know, to woo me over?"

"Well, is it working?"

Mina's eyes formed little crescent moons as she turned to her side. She wrapped an arm around Sana's waist and drew tiny circles on her sweater. "I think something else worked a long time ago, but this is a nice bonus, too."

Resting as best as she could into Mina's embrace, Sana sighed her stress away (Mina had that effect on her). "You know, if you like the fairy lights so much, you should just stay over all the time."

Mina blinked, and the flashing lights made a full rotation before she responded. "Are you asking me to move in with you?"

Now it was Sana's turn to roll on her side, her arm mirroring Mina's as it found its way to the small of Mina's back, likewise rubbing all sorts of shapes and figures in another subconscious habit. Neither paid attention to the lights anymore, but they were still there, glittering and shining in all their colorful glory as the two of them leaned closer into the other.

Sana trailed her arm up the length of Mina's body to caress her cheek. "If I was, would you say yes?"

"If you were," and Mina spared the second between breaths to smile as she kissed Sana lightly on the lips, "I'd ask you what took you so long."

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to check out the other amazing works in this collection!!  
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
